LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visitinrnsterg the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either).nserns To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird, use 'Peafowl'. 'Saturday 10th May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 25+ Swift, 3 House Martin, 2 Swallow, Common Whitethroat singing between platform 1 and Balancing Pond (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 2 Egyptian Goose: causing traffic jam as they walked across the road... (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 5 Greylag Geese, 2 Shelduck, Egyptian Goose & 50+ Swift (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall), first brood Great-crested Grebe, 5 Swallow, five species of warbler singing near main hide, Reed, Garden, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Swift, 4 House Martin, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * King George V Res: 1 Arctic Tern, 26 Common Tern, several hundred Swift including aberrant bird with dark head and throat, pure white belly and vent, white outer tail feathers and heavily streaked back (I Lycett) * Lloyds Park: 2 Grey Wagtail, 25 Swift, 60 Starling (Daniel Whitelegg) * London Wetland Centre: 1 summer plumage Dunlin, 1 Grreenshank, 2 Littel Egret landed briefly, several Peregrine over nearby buildings across the river, 1 pair of Lapwing with 1 chick, singing Whitethroat, Garden, Cetti's, Reed and Sedge Warblers, 8 Common Tern, 8 Redshank including one nesting bird, numerous nesting Black-headed Gull, lots of Common Swift, some House Martin and a few lingering Swallow. 1 Whinchat seen by others (Martin Honey) * Margravine Cemetery: 1 Swift, 4 House Martins (over NE), 1 Coal Tit, also Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch and House Sparrow in same area for 1st time (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mayflower Park: Kingfisher, 3 Reed Warblers, 2 House Martins, 50 Swifts (Bob Smith) * Rainham Marshes: 4 Bearded Tits, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warblers, 4 Little Egrets, 4 Reed Buntings, 4 Shelduck, 3 Swallows, around 50 Swifts (Alan Hobson). * Richmond Park: m Whinchat, m Wheatear, 4 skylark, 6 Reed Bunting south of Lower Pen Pond (Steve Woolfenden) * River Lea Navigation, Millfields Park North: 2 Red-crested Pochard, m and f (Jon Agar) * Rotherhithe: Common Sandpiper Surrey Water late morning; 2 Swallows upriver past Greenland Pier,2 1st-summer Black-headed Gulls Canada Water (Richard Bonser) * Sutcliffe Park: 1 Grey Heron, 3 Swift, 1 Reed Warbler (James Lowen) * Walthamstow Marshes: 30 Swift, 40 House Martin, Kestrel (Jon Agar) * Walthamstow Reservoirs : 4 Common Sandpipers, 1 Pheasant at Lockwood (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: Tree Pipit west over Long Wood, Hobby (Dan Hennessy) Garden Warbler still SSSI, 100 Swift, passage of 15 Swallow and 15 House Martin (Tim Harris) *Whitings Hill Barnet: 6 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Kestrel, approx 10 Swallow feeding, 3 Chiffchaff singing,3 Blackcap Singing (David Martens) 'Friday 9th May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 60+ Swifts, 10 Swallows, 6 House Martins, 3+ Sand Martins 0830 Wood Green Res (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts). *Bromley (Common): Hi, I'm looking to get in touch with a birder called Phillip Cliff, can anyone help and could the administrator help facilitate? (Skinna) *Brookmill Park: Swift n, 2 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Lake (Rickmansworth): 1 Tawny Owlet, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Garden Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 4+ Common Tern, 50+ Swift, 6 House Martin, 2 Treecreeper & 4 Egyptian Geese (Simon West) *Coppetts Wood: 1 Red Kite, 10 Swift, 1 Swallow (Tony Clancy) *Crossness & Ridgeway: Ringed Plover, Bar-tailed Godwit, 15 Common Tern, 50+Swift, 10 Swallow, Sand Martin, Tree Pipit, 7 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam *East India Dock Basin: Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Terns, 3 Shelduck, 17 Tufted Duck, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, Reed Bunting m (John Archer). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Cormorant w. over, 1 adult Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove (Neil Batten) *Hampstead Heath: 3 singing whitethroat in field above Hampstead Ponds, 2 hobby soaring low over Highgate 1 Pond (Jo Edwards) *Hyde Park: Swifts, House & Sand Martins feeding at the east end of the Serpentine (James Hudson) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: singing male Willow Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 8+ Blackcap, 2 Stock Dove, 8+ Swift, 2 Little Egret east (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Common Tern, Dunlin, Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 50 Swift, Garden Warbler (WWT website) White Wagtail, Red Kite low over at c1320 then circled site for 5 mins, also a Bill Oddie (patch tick for me) (Matt Palmer) *Mile End: Common Whitethroat still singing in front of Arts Pavilion along Regents Canal (Bob Watts). *Pinner (HA5): single Grey Wagtails along the River Pinn & over Sainsbury's supermarket (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Resisdent back garden Stock Dove flock grown to 8 (Richard Francis). *Rammey Marsh: Spotted Flycatcher (James Palmer) *Sewardstone Marsh: Peregrine, Cuckoo (James Palmer) *Southwark: singing Willow Warbler in a couple of isolated trees on County Street/Theobald Street early morning (Richard Bonser) *Vicarage Farm: 20+ Swift, 2 House Martin 13:30 (Robert Callf). *Victoria Park: 15+ Swift, 10+ House Martin, 6+ Sand Martin West Lake 1230 (Bob Watts). * Walthamstow Res: 3-400 Swift on N.Side and probably 200+ on S.side. At least 4 young Little Egret. (Paul Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: 50 + Swift, 4 Swallow, House Martin, Garden Warbler, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, m Pochard, Kestrel, possible Yellow Wagtail (Nick Croft) Common Redstart (Dan Hennessy) * Wanstead Park: 2 Garden Warbler (OSW), Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Little Egret, m Pochard, 30 + Swift, Swallow (Nick Croft) Willow Warbler (Tim Harris) * Whipps Cross Roundabout: Red Kite bring mobbed a crow @ 08:30. (Susan Huckle) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Swift, 4 Stock Dove (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 8th May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 50+ Swifts, 4+ House Martins 1800 (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, Hobby, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Ringed Plover, 200+ Swift, 30+ Swallow, 15+ House Martin, Little Egret (BFBG via Twitter, Peter Alfrey ) pics *Limehouse Cut/Cotall St: m Red Crested Pochard on the Canal 11.15 (Nick S) *London Wetland Centre: Bar- Headed Goose W, Shelduck, Mandarin, pr Shoveler, Red Kite flushed from Sheep Field 06.45 off W, Little Egret, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, 5 Commom Tern, 110 Swift, White Wagtail in song, Yellow Wagtail, 32 Swallow, 30 House Martin also 2 Whinchat found by others (R.Kaye), Whitethroat, Redshank *North Circular/Green Lanes junction, Palmers Green: Little Egret west 11.45 (Ben Epstein) *Rotherhithe: 3 Swifts Greenland Dock early evng (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: drake Ruddy Duck still present (Andrew Self) *Wanstead Flats: Red Kite south, Garden Warber, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Egyptian Goose, Pochard, 2 Swallow, 20 + Swift, Pied Wagtail, 50 + larids mainly Herring Gull and some Lesser Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) m Wheatear, 2nd Red Kite, 50 swift and m Sparrowhawk Alex (dry Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, Hobby heard, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Croft) Common Sandpiper Heronry (dry Bob Vaughan) *Wimbledon Common: Cuckoo calling in wood just east of windmill (J.Wilczur). 'Wednesday 7th May 2014' *Brent Reservoir:1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 27 Common Tern, 50+ Swifts, 15+ House Martin, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Garden Warbler (singing behind hide), (Roy Beddard) *East India Dock Basin: Sedge Warbler singing, 8+ Common Terns on rafts, Reed Warbler singing, Blackcap singing, Shelduck, 11 Tufted Duck, Swift, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush singing (John Archer). *Ewell By-Pass: 1 Hobby low west over London Rd junction 12.20 (Neil Batten) *Greenwich Park: juv Song Thrush, Red Kite west 13:30, 4 Swallows through, plenty of Swifts (20+) (Joe Beale). *London Wetland Centre: Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 60+ Swift, 2 Whitethroat (WWT website) *Richmond Park: Whinchat male- the Bog (M.Lewis). *Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: Common Sandpiper, Little Egret, pair of Egyptian Goose, 3 Common Tern, drake Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, 3 Swift, 2 Swallow, 16 House Martin, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 8 Jackdaw, 2 Jay, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 2 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Walthamstow Marshes - Lee Valley Riding Centre and surrounds: 4 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Egyptian Geese feeding in paddock, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Whitethroat, 35+ Stock Dove, Kestrel (David Collins) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 50 + Swift, 34 Swallow through, 2 House Martin through (plus 2 resident birds), 4 Sand Martin, Garden Warbler, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Common Sandpiper (Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Common Sandpiper (present yesterday - Steve Thorpe), 30 + Swift, House MArtin, Little Egret, Bullfinch, Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Croft) Willow Warbler (Tim Harris) 'Tuesday 6th May 2014' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll over Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Red Kite, Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 5 Shelduck, Peregrine, 2 Shoveler, 64 Swallow, 120 Swift, 5 House Martin, Yellow Wagtail (BFBG via Twitter) *Blackheath Dips: 1 Red Kite W around 15:00, m Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaffs sining, 2 Blackcaps singing, 12 Swifts over (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). Cuckoo calling 19h00 (James Lowen) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Knot, 4 Whimbrel, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Little-ringed Plover, Greenshank, c80 Common Tern, Yellow Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, 10 Reed Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, c20 Whitethroat 6 Swift, 12 House Martin, c28 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart) *Ealing (W13): 2 Swift over garden early afternoon (Bill Haines). *East India Dock Basin: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern (James Palmer) Hi James, whereabouts and what time was the Green Sand?'' Surprisingly, it's the first record for the site, so we'd be interested in more detail for the Birding Lower Lea Valley blog.'' Thanks, John Archer - It was on the north side of the basin, alongside the reeds where there was a muddy margin about one foot in width; it flew in and wandered about a bit and then went into the reeds; I viewed it from the eastern side; it was at about 12:30 (James Palmer) Thanks James - an excellent record and a long-expected addition to the patch list. I must have missed it by less than half an hour! JA *Gallion's Reach: Kestrel, Oystercatcher, Sand Martin, Swallow (James Palmer) *Greenford (Ruislip Rd allotments): 4 Swift (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Peninsula: 1 Common Sandpiper on new planted intertidal reeds just south of Dawdock road slipway (Mike Paice) *Hackney Downs/Amhurst Rd 20+ Swifts 2:00 (Sue Barry) *Harrow (Brook Drive): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). *Harrow on the Hill: Sparrowhawk thermalling high overhead, 3 Blackcap and 2 Chiffchaff singing (Alex Massey) *Headstone Moat: singing Whitethroat, Chiffchaff & Blackcap, 7 Swift & 3 Swallow through (Jon Ridge). *Heathrow: 5 Wheatear. (Adam Cheeseman) *London Wetland Centre: Wood Sandpiper flew N from marsh 09.05, Red Kite W (R.Kaye); Greenshank, 2 Little-ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 5 Common Tern (Oscar Dewhurst). *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, Skylark, 6 Swallow & 4 Swift over, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 28 Jackdaw, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 6 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: pr Shelduck & 11 newly-hatched yg Bandstand Is area 7 (RPBirders) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 13 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Swanscombe Marsh: Cuckoo calling, Wheatear, Whimbrel & 2 Common Sandpipers on foreshore (Andrew Self) Raven 'chasing crow, Red Kite (very low over scrub), 2 Buzzard, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Oystercatcher, Singing Cuckoo, 6 Swallows, 4 Skylark (1 singing), 5 Pheasant. Botany Marsh: 3 Little Egret, 5 Shelduck, Lapwing. Big Grass snake on path and Weasel ( or Stoat) carrying dead mouse (Michael Mac). * Tooting Commons: (quick visit) 4 Blackcap, 3 Swallow (west), 7+ Stock Dove, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jackdaw, Robin fledgling (James Hudson) *Walthamstow: Lockwood, 2 Wheatear on South tower, still a few Swallows moving through, some idiot has placed a plastic Owl bird scarer in the North-east corner, like we need to discourage Waders! No.4, '''Turtle Dove '''flew over heading East across Walthamstow. (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, pr Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 50 + Swift, 20 Swallow, 3 House Martin, m Pochard, Little Grebe with young (Nick Croft/Keith Rayment/Christian Moss) + 4 Green Hairstreak *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret on the Roding (Christian Moss) *Wimbledon Common: Whinchat male (see photos) & 2 fem Greenland Wheatear- The Plain, 3 Sand Martin N (J.Wilczur). 'Monday 5th May 2014 *Amwell: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 1 Wigeon, 1 Shoveler, 30+ Common Tern, 2 singing m Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler (Nigel May). *Blackheath: 6-7 Swifts, 1 Swallow, 1 f Whinchat, Linnet low over (Joe Beale) f Wheatear with Whinchat 10.30 (Conrad Ellam); 10 Swift over village 18h00 and Whinchat still present 2010 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Turtle Dove '''north 09.40, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 30 Swifts, Peregrine & 2 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Sandpiper p.m.(Frank Nugent). *Crossness: 2 '''Bar-tailed Godwits on Thames foreshore off golf centre 10.30-11.00, 2 Dunlin and 5 Ringed Plover Barking Bay (Richard Bonser) *Dalston: 4 Swift, resident swifts are back (Jon Agar)3 resident Swifts 19:30: (S.Barry) *Deptford: 3 Swift, 10 chirping House Sparrows Watson's Street - like the old days (Mike Paice) *Finsbury Park: resident swifts have returned (day earlier than last year and again same as the Dalston birds) (G Sawtell) *Gallions Reach: Marsh Harrier male @ 14.25, Red Kite @ 14.45, 1 Black Tern, 5 Common Sandpipers, 2 Swift, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Whitethroat. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N at 08.30, 6 Swallow NW, 2 House Martin NW, 2 Linnet NW, 12 Swift, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 2 House Sparrow, 5 singing Whitethroat (Frank Nugent). * Hanwell W7: 3 Swallow NW, Sparrowhawk, 13+ Swift including 7 hawking high over my back garden early evening, lots of Robin, Starling, Blue & Great Tit nest feeding activity (Rob Mills) *Hounslow Heath: Red Kite 'circled over golf course end at 4 pm befor e drifting west (Tony Leppard) *London Wetland Centre: 2 '''Bar-tailed Godwit '''on the wader scrape (Mike Caiden) Hobby, Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Tern, 3 '''Little Tern '''SE 11.30, Rook SE, Swallow holding territory Peacock Tower. (R.Kaye M.Honey) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 5 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, plus 2 Swifts over Barnes village this evening (Rich Petley) *Margravine Cemetery: 3 fledged Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow (at nest), intruding m Peregrine Falcon over hospital (public site) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Osterley Park: Chiffchaff singing, Common Whitethroat singing, Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall, 5 Great Crested Grebe including 3 chicks, Grey Heron, 4 Herring Gull, 17+ Jackdaw, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Mistle Thrush, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet (Richard Woolley). *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, Little Owl, female Wheatear, Linnet W, 2 Swallow NW, pair of Grey Wagtail over, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Grey Heron, 27 Jackdaw, 8 Stock Dove, 2 singing Blackcap, 5 Coot chicks & a juvenile Robin (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Little Gull, 2 Arctic Tern, Greenshank, Little Ringed Plover, Grey Plover, Bar-tailed Godwit, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, Stonechat, Wheatear, 4+ Hobby, Marsh Harrier (RSPB) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: escaped Cackling_Goose arr'd 0645 fr E then feeding Holme Grn area 11 till 0900 at least - unringed but tame, 3 single Buzzard (high NW 1125 & low NW 1140 & high W 1300), Hobby E 0810, Peregrine W 0950, 4+ Swift - returning locals, 5 Swallow N 1350-1355 (RPBirders) *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat- Bog, Lesser Whitethroat- Hawthorn Valley (J.Wilczur et al). ''Hi, can you give more details on the location of the Whinchat? Thanks *Rotherhithe: '''Honey Buzzard ENE over Greenland Pier/Rope Street, circled south end of Isle of Dogs before heading off NE 16.02-16.06 (Richard Bonser) *Ruislip Lido/Poors Field: pr Egyptian Geese, 3 Red Kite (1 low over field almost landing twice on ground but mobbed by Crow, then 2nd kite swooped at first kite + disappeared into trees; these 2 kites then played in air getting higher with third bird high in distance, Hour later a kite seen low over trees of Park Wood), 3 Buzzard together + later 1 Buzzard on its own, high Hobby, Little Ringed Plover briefly on raft, pr Black-headed Gull prospecting on raft, 2 pr Common Tern, 5 Swift, Swallow, 15+ House Martins (visiting nests in Reservoir Rd), 5 singing Garden Warbler, 3 Whitehroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Grass Snake, Mother Shipton (Neil Anderson) *South Ealing W5: 2 Swift over at 1805 (Richard Woolley). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black Tern, 20+ Common Tern, Hobby, Whimbrel, ( Jim Sweetland) *Stanborough GP (TL214107): 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 1 Grey Plover, 1 LRP, 1 Red Kite, 1 Sparrowhawk & 1 Kestrel still present at 1.30 p.m. (Simon West) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 3 Common Swift, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Blue-Fronted Amazon Parrot, 1 Grey Heron over (The Herons appear to be commuting between Horton Country Park and Beddington Sewage Farm - also observed flying over North Cheam towards and from St Helier Hospital direction) (Neil Batten) * Sutcliffe Park: 2 Reed Warblers, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail. (P Kite) *Tufnell Park (N7): 8 Swift circling at 19:00. Also singing Blackcap and Great Spotted Woodpecker a little earlier in tiny park on Dalmeny Road (Chris Bird) *Walthamstow: Lockwood - 2 Sandwich Tern, Little Gull (KJMcmanus). *Walthamstow Marshes: rear paddock: Whinchat (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat (male) still present 10.20 - 10.40. Also half a dozen Skylarks and Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). 2 Shelduck, Garden Warbler, pr of Linnet, 4 Sand Martin, 5 Swallow, House Martin, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Hobby (Dan Hennessy) *West Harrow: 3 Swifts present from 7.30pm to dusk - hopefully first local residents back again (Alex Massey) 'Sunday 4th May 2014' *Lee Valley: 5 Hobbies and one singing Cuckoo. (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Alexandra Park: 7 Swallows, 5+House Martins, Swift, 2 Greylag (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Turtle Dove '''north at 08.40, c50 Swifts, 15 Swallows, 2 Common Sandpipers & Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpeker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1 '''Red Kite initially mobbed by crow, at Vanbrugh Park flew west across Greenwich Park at 1900 (Mike Paice). *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Oystercarcher, 4 Common Tern, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing (W13): Yellow Wagtail NE over Garden at 07:15 - garden tick (Bill Haines). *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite very low over Parliament Hill Fields at 06.55 then away NW (Frank Nugent). *King George V Res: 1 Arctic Tern, 8 Common Tern,1 Common Sandpiper, Sand Matrins, Swallows, 1 Common Buzzard (Tony Clancy) *Lloyd Park, Walthamstow: Blackcap, c10 House Sparrow, Mistle Thrush, Little Egret W at 0740 (Peter Beckenham -TCV dawn chorus walk) *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite '''(landed in sheep field 1150 then gained height over reserve), 6 Common Tern, 16 Lapwing, 8 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Whitethroat (Adam Salmon). 2 Shelduck, Mandarin, 5 Sparrowhawk, '''Goshawk flew S 11.15, 3 Buzzard, 3 Red Kite in total, Peregrine with starling prey, Marsh Harrier cream crown, NW 13.15, Snipe, 40 Swift,16 Swallow, Grey Wagtail, House Sparrow 'm flew towards Fulham, Hairy Dragonfly. (R.Kaye, S.Fogg) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine flying over carrying prey, Kingfisher(Bob Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Cormorant over, 3 Blackcap (inc pair building), 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, 22 Jackdaw, 10 Stock Dove & 4 visible Coot chicks (Jon Ridge). *Priest Hill, Ewell: 1 Peregrine, 1 Hobby, 5 Common Swift, 2 Northern Wheatear (Steve Gale, Steve Thomas) *Rainham: 2 Swift - 1st returning local birds (Richard Harrison). *Richmond Park: Little Egret SW, Red Kite at 12.55, 2 Hobby, Buzzard, 9 Common Tern on & around rafts, Pied Wagtail with food (J.Wilczur).Also c25 Swift, 8 Swallow, 3 House Martin + 6 Sand Martin (Neil Anderson) ''Were the Hobbies over Pen ponds? I saw 1 over Pen Ponds NA *Rammey Marsh: 1 Cuckoo, 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 4 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *Rotherhithe: 2 singing Reed Warblers Canada Warbler; 30 Tufted Ducks Surrey Water/Canada Water (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: '''Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, Cuckoo, Northern Wheatear, Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler (A. Luscombe). Grasshopper Warbler SE corner, Cuckoo NE corner, Lapwing, Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethoat, Common Tern, Redshank, (Shaun Ferguson) *Stoneleigh: Red Kite west at 0645 during BTO Breeding Bird Survey(Bob Smith) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, 2 Little Egret, 2 Sparrowhawk together, 2 Hobby,m Kestrel, 4 Lapwing, 3 possibly 4 Little Ringed Plover, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit,, 21 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 19 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret, pr Tufted Duck over, 7 Mandarin (6m, 1f, tried unsuccessfully to prevent the last duckling of a brood being taken by a Grey Heron), 6 Lapwing, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, c15 Common Whitethroat (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow: Low Maynard Little Gull. (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 m Whinchat, Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzrd, Hobby, 20 + Swift, 10 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 3 Sand Martin, 3 Linnet, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, possible Cuckoo heard briefly (Wanstead Birders/Gideon Knight) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler singing in gorse bush Heronry, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Buzzard, Hobby, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Little Egret, 2 Swallow, House Martin (Paul Davis/Nick Croft) *Uxbridge, Little Britain lake: male Mandarin Duck 09.45. (Alex Randall) 'Saturday 3rd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swifts, 3 House Martin (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Beddington: 15+ Common Buzzard, 1-3 Red Kite, 1 Greenshank, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wheatear (BFBG, Peter Alfrey) pics *Blackheath: 1 Red Kite north 1820 (James Lowen) *Brent Res: Black Tern still (Andrew Verrell per Bob Watts). Two Summer Adult Mediterranean Gulls present for 8-10min at 11.20, 21 Common Terns, 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler(Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). Also Egyptian Goose, Swallow, Little Egret east from dam end (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). Black Tern still at 16.15 (Frank Nugent). *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 1 Linnet, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, Collared Dove over (Frank Nugent). *Lee Valley (Hall Marsh): Little Egret, Cuckoo,Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Fishers Green): Little Egret, up to 4 Buzzard (2 together), 6 Hobby together 15.00, 2 Common Tern, Cukoo,2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Nightingale, 2 Bullfinch, f Muntjac, 2 Hairy Dragonfly, several Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson). Also Garden Warbler, Oystercatcher (Alan Hobson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Farm): Red Kite, Cuckoo, 11 Swift through, 4 Swallow, Raven calling over heading E at noon, 2 Yellowhammer, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Lake): 2 Buzzard over, 15+ Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Sandpiper, 8 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 23 Swift, 8 Swallow and several House Martin through, 5 Common Tern, 2 singing Garden Warbler, 4 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, 2 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk, singing Reed, Sedge and Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey); pr Red-crested Pochard, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m. (Adam Salmon). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, 2 Swift, 4 singing Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 9 Stock Dove & 10 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Whinchat, 14+ Wheatear, m Stonechat, 2 Avocet, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Whimbrel, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 5 + Hobby, 4-8 Common Buzzard, 3 Marsh Harrier, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Raven, 2 Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, and singing Cetti's, Sedge, Reed and Common Whitethroat everywhere, 100 + Swift, 3 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 40+ Common Tern, Kingfisher, pr Bearded Tit, 2 Cuckoo (Dominic Mitchell/Nick Croft/RSPB) *Richmond Park: Lapwing SE, Hobby, 2 Buzzard, 4 Common Tern, 4 Swift, 9 Swallow thru, Stonechat family still, Reed Warbler singing, 3 singing Garden Warbler (J.Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on barges east of Greenland Pier in evening (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 6+ Lapwing, 3 Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Common Whitethoat, Little Owl, 2 Common Tern, 4 Shelduck over, 1 Redshank, Banded Demoiselle (Catherine Beazley & Spike Nicholls) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 Common Swift, 1 Common Buzzard, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gulls (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Common Buzzards over, Whimbrel up river, 2 Little Egrets, 25 Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Geese, Common Sandpiper, 37 singing Common Whitethroat & 9 Cetti's Warbler; also 2 Wall butterflies (Andrew Self) *Tottenham (Broadwater Farm): Red Kite a.m. (James Palmer) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 1st Swift, 2 Red Kite (one carrying large fish)! (Steve Blake) *Waltham Abbey: Red Kite, Hobby, 30+ Swift (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow: 2nd Annual Patchwatch. 75 species all told (61 breeders & 14 migrants/summerers) Gadwall, Red-crested Pochard, Red Kite, Buzzard, Hobby, Common Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull, Woodcock (1st for year), Little Gull (1st for year), Swift, Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Yellow Wagtail. (Paul Whiteman et al.) *Walthamstow Marsh: 5 Swift, Swallow, Sand Martin, Little Egret, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Mistle Thrush; Orange-tip butterfly (Michael Rank) Lee Valley Riding Centre and surrounds: 1 Swift, 1 Common Buzzard (high south-east), 1 Yellow-Wagtail, 3 Whitethroat, Stock Dove, 2 Little Egret, 2 Red-crested Pochard (M&F on River Lee near Leyton Marsh), 1 Kestrel (David Collins) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 5 Swift, 3 Swallow, 3 Sand Martin, Garden Warbler, 3 Egyptian Goose, Green Hairstreak (Dan Hennessy/BobVaughan/Jonathan Lethbridge) *WaterWorks NR: 1 singing Cetti's Warbler, 4+ Reed Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat (David Collins) *Woodlands Farm: Common Buzzard n, Kestrel, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) 'Friday 2nd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 5 Swift, 5 House Martin, 3 Swallow 1800 Wood green Res (Bob Watts). Egyptian Goose Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin summer plumage, Black Tern feeding by dam, 6 + 7 Arctic Tern through, 15 Common Tern feeding by dam, 16 Swifts over, 2 White Wagtails on mud, Cetti's Warbler singing (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Dollis Brook (N3): Cormorant fishing in the brook, Little Egret flew over 19.00 by Waverley Grove bridge (Ben Epstein). *Grovelands Park: Willow Warbler (James Palmer) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake and Goose Field: 200+ Canada Goose, 120+ Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, Shelduck, Lapwing, Oystercatcher, Yellow-legged Gull, 15+ Arctic Tern, 40+ Common Tern, 2 Cuckoo, 250+ Swift, 100+ Swallow, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Jackdaw, Nightingale, Linnet (Simon Papps) *Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (5m1f) (Paul Hyland) *London E1: Singing Black Redstart (Neil Batten). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 3 Snipe, 7 Swallow, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Common Whitethroat singing Ecology Pavilion along Regents Canal (Bob Watts). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: male Wheatear (Robert Callf). *Richmond Park: 5 Stonechat- pair & 3 recently fledged young (M.Lewis). *Rotherhithe: Reed Warbler singing Canada Water, Egyptian Goose Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser) *Rosebery Avenue/Sadlers Wells N1: Grey Wagtail collecting food (ian bradshaw) *Staines Reservoirs: Black Terns (BirdGuides). 1 Black Tern still and 9+ Arctic Terns 6-7pm (Matt Palmer) *Vicarage Farm: male Whinchat (Robin White/Robert Callf). *Victoria Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2m f Red-crested Pochard West Lake (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: 6 Common Pochard (Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 1st May 2014' * Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egret flew over (11:20), 10 Whimbrel, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 3 Common Tern, 'Commic' Tern, 3 Dunlin, 1 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 1 Ringed Plover, 20+ Swift, 50+ Sand Martin, 70+ Swallow (BFBG via Twitter).pics * Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, 9 Common Terns, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Verrall). * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Song Thrush. Also unidentified warbler sp. skulking deep in Blackthorn bushes and mimicking a large range of bird song (5/6 plus species) (Neil Batten) * Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (John Archer) * London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Mandarin, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Dunlin - 5 circled and off NW one dropped in, 11 Whimbrel '''- 9 flew W 11.55 and two others dropped in and out, '''Arctic Tern circled off NW 11.25, 11 Swift, 20 Swallow, Yellow Wagtail.(R.Kaye); 1 Wheatear, 8 Common Tern, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 16 Swift, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m.(Adam Salmon). * King George V Res: 1 Black Tern, 24 Arctic Tern, 16 Common Tern, 30+ Swift 14.30 (I Lycett) * New Cross Gate Cutting NR: 1 Swift over NW 1230 (Peter Beckenham) * Rainham RSPB: 2 Great White Egret Wennington Marsh from mound 1.48-2pm then flew N (Rare Bird Alert) * South Norwood Lake (08:20hrs) 1 Common Sandpiper (John Watson) * Staines Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 15 swift. 2 Cuckoo, 1f Northern Wheatear, 3+ Common Tern, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1+ House Martin, 7+ Barn Swallow, 3+ Redshank, 1 Shelduck W, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Kingfisher (Lee Dingain - cuckoo pics here ) * Staines Res: Late morning - 1 Black Tern, Summer Plumage Great Northern Diver, 9 Dunlin, 40+ Common Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 20+ Common Tern (Bill Haines). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Cuckoo 'reported calling from Beech Grove area 1330 (Julian Snowdon et al) * Tyttenhanger GP: '''Little Tern '(through S/SE), 4 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, 4+ Common Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler (Simon West/Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, Swift, Swallow, 3 Little Egret, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿